


Even In Your Dreams

by bahannah01



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ???? - Freeform, F/M, Kind of AU, Markiplier is an actual sweetpea, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tiny epilogue, but then sweetness, dreaming of space and sadness, hopefully you all just like it lmao, prepare for the hint of angst, presequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahannah01/pseuds/bahannah01
Summary: Mark hasn't been sleeping much lately, so when you finally see an opportunity to help change that, you take the shot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one shot that picks up a few days after the reader from SDMD left, the idea was given to me by ohpoppycock which I am very thankful for. I tweaked it a bit, but not by much so hope you'll love it hun! And hope you all enjoy it too! <3 Thank you all again for staying with me through this!

      Of all the wishes you could grant Mark in his dreams, you’ve been tempted to grant your own lately. Selfish, you know, but ever since you’ve left, you’ve wondered what may happen if you inserted yourself into those marvelous imaginary adventures. It’s not hard nor unheard of, it’s a simple way a Dream Maker could have fun and discover what it may be like if one was to meet their Dreamer. And if this may be the only way to contact him or to even check up on him, then so be it. It'll have to do until you figure out how someone can manipulate space to use their powers to make calls and messages. Albeit you know it won’t seem like much to him, merely a figment of his unconscious- as Freud would say- and Mark may not even remember it the next day. But, if it helps to satisfy your own wants and comforts him in some sense, what’s the harm?

     That night Mark had decided to play Subnautica off-camera, nothing too grand, simply exploring and gathering more materials. He’ll save the new and juicy gameplay for his next video on it, tonight, he just wanted to relax and mindlessly play.  

     Ever since you’ve left, thoughts of you linger in his mind until he finds a way to fall asleep. Usually by doing things like this, watching movies or playing games until he passes out from exhaustion. Matt and Ryan said something to him about it earlier today, how it isn’t healthy and if he needed to talk, they’d be happy to listen. And while he appreciates their worry, Mark doesn’t want to bother them, especially since they’d be leaving too in a few days. He wouldn’t want to end up guilting them into staying longer to practically babysit him and make sure he’s okay; though in reality, they see it as caring for a friend, a dear one at that. If it means staying for another week or so to make sure Mark’s okay, they would do it without any protest and with pleasure. It’s what friends are for. 

     Nonetheless, Mark still refuses to open up to them and continues to reassure that he will be alright, and he will, but a friend’s company could help the healing process speed up. It may also lead to putting an end to things like him passing out from pure sleep deprivation, as he does so currently.

     His tired brown eyes blinking more and more often, each time his eyes staying closed for longer and longer. The quiet storm outside and sound effects slowly lull him to sleep, dozing off more often than not. If he would bother to check his phone he would see that it’s far past two in the morning. Before all of this, Mark worked hard to keep his schedule in check and ever since he’s been going through the motions of you leaving, not knowing when he’ll be able to even talk to you again, it’s been hard. What is he going to do without you? 

      Mark begins to nod off once again, although this time he stays asleep rather than trying to fight the inevitable. 

      Time to work your magic, chickadee.

* * *

 

      The redhead finds himself on a spaceship in an unfamiliar solar system with planets that radiate beauty and wonder. He is the captain, of course, looking out from the viewing deck at awe of the stunning void that surrounds the ship. The star clusters that stand in the distance, like freckles against the blackness of space. Nonetheless, the dazzling nebulae! Their vibrant colors that blend together to create this masterpiece of light and color; blues, yellows, greens, purples, pinks, and everything in between. The closest planet seems to have such a brilliant blue hue for their water, donned with possible forests on its land and maybe even patches of ice tundras towards the bottom of the planet. Mark can’t wait until they get close enough to do an expedition on this new planet that may even have an alien race of its own! And as long as it’s nothing like the Alien movies, he’s quite excited about that possibility. 

     A knock breaks his daydream, holding down a little orange button on the panel, he tells whoever is outside the door to come on in. Footsteps echo behind him as the person enters the fairly empty room, Mark finally turns to greet them when he hears that they're close, a fond smile on his face. Despite knowing that he should see his right-hand lady daily, he had this odd feeling of missing you. So, when his soft brown eyes meet your own, it soothes his heart and soul, “Major, nice to see you again.”

     “You too, Cap’t, it’s always a pleasure,” You return, trying not to break character as you feel your heart race, “Here’s the data we’ve collected from our rovers.” You hold out files happily, your lips donning a charming smile. 

     “Thank you,” He takes the files, briefly flipping through them and bites his lip before setting them down and looking at you, “Are you on break yet, Major?

     “About to be, yes, sir.”

     “Stay with me then?” His words shake your spirit, reminding you of those darling moments before your departure, warm chocolate eyes look down into your own and in this dream, this reality you’ve conjured up, you say yes and give into temptation. 

     “Yes, I quite like that idea, Mark,” A light laugh passing your lips, “How does lunch sound? I know being in a place without any real time can change one’s opinion on what to eat when, but it feels like lunch to me.”

     “Hell yeah, and thank God we came up with better food than that freeze-dried stuff. I actually love this ship’s lunch!”

     “Right!” You chime, though an underlying question rears its head as you can’t restrain yourself from asking, “Whenever I’m away, Captain, you take good care of yourself, don’t you?” Smiling softly, you take his hands in your own and watch his eyes for the truth. 

     He chuckles sheepishly and shifts his gaze from you to the window, “I try, it’s hard keeping this ship together without you.”

     “Well, you can get others to help you, though, right?”

     “No, it’s not their job to- well, okay, it kinda is, but not exact- I’m saying they shouldn’t have to. It's my job and I can handle it, I’m the Captain.”

     Sighing, you raise a hand to cup his cheek, “And an adorable goofball- if you don’t mind me saying that, sir. Either way, you still need to reach out for help, it's not healthy to deal with these things alone. Please, get help, if not for yourself then do it for me, please, Mark.”

     His eyes return to your own and look at you with uncertainty but, as he ponders over your words, Mark begins to nod slowly…

     Though before he can answer, everything goes black as a booming sound fills his ears. 

     The redhead jolts up, heart racing as he looks at his surroundings. Eyes frantic and zipping around his room trying to find whatever woke him up from the dream. Suddenly, another round of resounding thunder fills the room and he sighs, a hand running through his hair. It was just the storm.

     Yet, a sleepy smile crosses his expression as he thinks fondly on the dream, shaking his head, he starts to laugh. “Even in my dreams she reminds me to stop being an idiot,” Mark can’t help but find it humorous. 

     Despite his dream leading his thoughts to stay on the topic of you, he isn’t sad. Albeit, he’s not not sad, but Mark focuses on the positive this time. You promised, after all. He doesn’t know when, but you will be back and he is willing to wait for you. Until then; however, he realizes he may have to take your, or your dream self's, advice. Tomorrow, he decides, he’ll talk to Matt and Ryan about you.

* * *

 

     Meanwhile, you continue to lay comfortably on your clouds with a soft laugh as you look down at your ‘screen’ where the little dream you had set in motion began and stopped so abruptly, “You better listen to me, Markimoo.” You can’t stop your mind from wondering what it is that woke him up: Chica, maybe? Matt or Ryan? Phone? Either way, you just hope he’ll take your advice and also get some more sleep. 

      But most of all; you just hope he’ll be happy. 


End file.
